


A Hard Knock Life III: Surviving

by eerian_sadow



Series: Melodies of Life [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's hardships continue, even as they attempt to establish a new life.  And Prowl is going through some dramatic life changes of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Knock Life III: Surviving

**Author's Note:**

> this update was much longer in coming than i had intended, sorry about that. don't panic if some things seem loose, confusing or just Out There. lots of things here set up the plot threads for part IV, which is coming soon.

The enforcers contained the twins to a high security medical ward while Sunstreaker’s motor functions were repaired and Sideswipe recovered from the EMP blast. The red twin spent much of the time offline, systems resetting and repairing minor damage. The yellow twin spent the time pacing and raging at the confinement and the circumstances that had put them there.

“He knew our names, Sides!” Sunstreaker stopped pacing and dropped heavily onto his medical berth. “How did he know our names? Or that we were brothers?”

Sideswipe turned his head slowly, movements still lagging from the effect of the EMP blast. “That other enforcer, Smokescreen. He said everybody knew who we were.”

“Yeah, right. Like the deputy commissioner of Praxus didn’t have anythng better to do than to research the history of a pair of fighting slaves.” The yellow mech scoffed. “Try again.”

“We weren’t always slaves,” the red mech reminded his twin softly.

“Not that it mattered.” Sunstreaker seethed. “If anyone had really cared, the would have found us long before we were sold to Hard Bolt.”

“You know it doesn’t work that way.”

“Well it should have!” The yellow twin’s shout echoed against the walls.

When he saw his brother wince, Sunstreaker stretched out on the berth and turned his back toward the red mech. This wasn’t something he could fight his way out of and Sideswipe didn’t need or deserve his anger.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"So, what are we going to do with them?"

Prowl didn't need Smokescreen to elaborate. He knew exactly who the junior enforcer was talking about--he had spent the early part of the cycle being stared at accusingly through energy screens as he interviewed mechs arrested in the arena. "Once we have completed our interviews, the slaves will be freed and integrated into society."

"Just like that? With no skills and no idea how life works outside the pit?" Smokescreen frowned and crossed his arms. "There are reasons the freedmechs stay on at the pits and arenas. Most of them were born into that life and don't know anything else."

"What would you suggest then? Praxus cannot afford training programs for all of them."

"It probably can, actually, but that's not the point." The younger mech pulled a datapad from his subspace and tossed it onto Prowl's desk. The deputy commissioner picked it up and looked at it carefully. "That's Crusher's accounting data. The mech was fanatical about knowing where his money was. Look at his payroll logs."

Prowl opened the appropriate file and scrolled through the entries. He stopped when he saw the names of several slaves alongside pay rates that would roughly equal Smokescreen's. "He paid the slaves?"

"He paid every single one of them. And at a wage that would allow them to buy their ownership deeds within a few vorns of their purchase." The blue and yellow mech tapped the pad lightly. "But what this really means is that _they _can pay for training programs and housing and almost anything else they need."__

__The black and white mech handed the pad back. "Research the appropriate programs and report back to me within a cycle."_ _

__"Yes, sir!"_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__Sideswipe stared tiredly at the deputy commissioner on the other side of the door. The black and white mech stared back, looking just as tired as the red mech._ _

__"Something we can do for you, sir?" The red twin asked softly, not wanting to wake his brother._ _

__"I came to give these to you." Prowl held out two data pads to the fighter._ _

__Sideswipe took them hesitantly. "What are they?"_ _

__"Your ownership deeds. You and Sunstreaker are free mechs again."_ _

__"Just like that, huh?" The red twin tucked the datapads into his subspace. "Did you free us so that you could arrest us?"_ _

__"That is hardly in my plans." The Praxian flared his wings, clearly offended. "You obviously have the wrong impression of myself and my people."_ _

__"After what you did to our people? What impression of you should I have?"_ _

__"Perhaps that we were attempting to give all of you the lives to which you are entitled as sapient beings."_ _

__"Yeah? Good job with getting that one across." Sideswipe shook his head. "You better get lost before Sunstreaker wakes up. Thanks for the deeds."_ _

__Prowl twitched his wings and frowned. "You and your twin are free to go as soon as the medical staff releases you."_ _

__Sideswipe watched silently as the deputy commissioner turned and walked away._ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__"They hate us," Smokescreen said morosely, staring down into a cube of brightly glowing high grade. "Every single one of Crusher's former slaves hates us."_ _

__"Perhaps they have good cause." Prowl focused his gaze on the the datapad in front of him. Until Spotter's repairs were completed and a new commissioner was promoted, he would be bringing an obscene amount of work home with him. A single datapad while drinking was all the concession he could make to the fact that his cousin needed company tonight. "We destroyed their entire way of life. It was not the goal, but thanks to Ore's interference, it was the result."_ _

__"If he wasn't already dead, I'd shoot him myself." The younger Praxian took a drink from his cube._ _

__"Ore never understood the value in quiet tactical raids or negotiations. I learned very quickly that he was not appointed to his post because of his performance as an enforcer."_ _

__"Political appointment?"_ _

__"Of the worst kind." The elder Praxian held up the datapad for emphasis. "I fear for the mech who inherits his position. Ore had very dangerous allies."_ _

__"Slag me, he was crooked?" Smokescreen's frown deepened. "That explains a lot. Damn near everything, really. I'm surprised he even let the raid on Crusher's pit go on."_ _

__"I do not believe Crusher was one of his allies. He likely saw the raid as a chance to cement an alliance with another boss." Prowl turned off the datapad and tossed it on the table wearily. The work still needed done, an endless stream of forms that required signature approval as soon as possible, but he needed a break. "The more I find out about Crusher, the less I want to put him on trial."_ _

__"Prowl?"_ _

__"His methods were not always legal, but he seemed genuinely invested in providing the best lives possible for his people." The black and white mech finally took a drink of his own high grade. "Even in interviews, his primary concern is the well-being of his former staff."_ _

__"Prowl, you're not thinking of letting him go are you?" The blue and yellow mech looked horrified at the idea._ _

__"No. After everything we went through to arrest him, we can't let him go. I said that I didn't want to try him, not that it wasn't going to happen."_ _

__"So what are you going to do then?"_ _

__"Whatever I can without breaking the law."_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__If looks could kill, Sunstreaker would have vaporized the blue and yellow enforcer the moment Smokescreen stepped into the room. He glared at the Praxian, hoping the mech would just _leave them alone_ if he was hostile enough._ _

__Smokescreen, however, seemed completely oblivious. "So I heard you two were getting out of here today."_ _

__"Yeah," Sideswipe replied. "And?"_ _

__"And I just wanted to wish you luck." The enforcer shrugged. "I know you two are pretty angry with us, and I guess I can understand why, but I still hope things get back to normal for you fast."_ _

__"Great, thanks." Sunstreaker crossed his arms and continued to glare. "Now get lost. The last thing we need is more of your help."_ _

__"You know what? You're right!" Smokescreen's doorwings hiked up in anger. "I did screw up by trying to rescue your ungrateful aft! So sorry that I thought you wanted to be free while there was still someone alive who remembered your name!"_ _

__The twins stared, mouths open, as the Praxian turned and stalked away._ _

__"That could have gone better," the red mech said after they couldn't hear Smokescreen's footsteps anymore._ _

__"If I ever see him again, I am punching him in the face." Sunstreaker turned away and began gathering up the possessions that had been brought to them from their room at the arena._ _

__"That's harsh. He was just doing his job, you know."_ _

__"Yeah right. All that time he spent at the pit, he was gathering information to shut us down. That's all the high and mighty Praxian enforcers cared about. Didn't matter if mechs were going to lose their jobs or their lives or the only thing they knew how to do. All they ever care about here is their image."_ _

__"Sun..." The red twin attempted to put a hand on his brother's shoulder, but the yellow mech shrugged it off._ _

__"Just pack so we can get out of here."_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__“Did you have any luck?” Prowl didn’t look up from his screen, typing as he spoke._ _

__“No. They won’t talk to me either.” Smokescreen made an unhappy sound. “I don’t know about Sideswipe, but Sunstreaker’s pretty angry.”_ _

__“As he may be for some time. I seem to recall a certain young Praxian who reacted much the same when his family was killed in a traffic accident. Some mechanisms simply do not deal well with changes outside their control.”_ _

__“Yeah. And I got over it, too.” The younger enforcer set a cube of energon down next to the elder’s computer. “Eventually.”_ _

__Prowl picked up the fuel and gave his cousin a grateful smile. “So will he. You will see.”_ _

__“You think we’ll see them again?”_ _

__“I do. If for nothing else than Crusher’s trial and the inevitable appeal.” The deputy commissioner turned back to his work. “But I believe they will make much more of themselves than that. Too many noblemechs and politicians still know Sunstreaker’s name.”_ _

__“Hopefully that’ll matter.” Smokescreen sighed and turned back toward the door. “I’m heading home. Comm if you need me.”_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__They trudged up to the hotel, carrying the small packs that held their belongings and hoping they didn’t look too disreputable. The hotels closest to the medical facility were all upscale affairs, the kind of places they would have fit in during their past life with no problems but couldn’t hope to fit in at now. They had the credits to pay, safely secured in Sideswipe’s subspace, as long as they weren’t turned away at the door._ _

__The security mech barely even glanced at them when they passed him to walk inside. Every other optic in the lobby, on the other hand, fixed on them almost immediately. Most turned away again quickly, but one well-maintained mech painted in the hotel’s colors approached them with a frown._ _

__“I believe you gentlemechs are in the wrong place,” the staff member said._ _

__“This is a hotel, right?” Sideswipe asked._ _

__“It is,” The mech replied, looking them over carefully. “But I hardly feel that it is a hotel that is suited to mechanisms of your dubious stature.”_ _

__“We have the credits and we want a room,” Sunstreaker said angrily. “That should be enough “stature” for you, you over-waxed glitch!”_ _

__“Sunstreaker!” The red mech glared at his twin pointedly. The yellow mech glared back and crossed his arms._ _

__“I do not believe we have accommodations suited to you.” The staff member pointed at the door they had just come through. “Please leave.”_ _

__“So this is how you treat paying customers, huh? Doesn’t matter how much money they have if they don’t look pretty enough for you?” Sunstreaker uncrossed his arms and took a step toward the servicemech. “You can get slagged!”_ _

__Sideswipe grabbed his brother’s arm and tugged him back before the yellow mech could throw the punch he was set up for. “Sunny, stop! He’s not worth it. We’ll just go find some other hotel.”_ _

__Sunstreaker snarled at the staff member, but let himself be dragged back outside. The security guard watched, looking almost bored, as the red mech pulled the yellow back into the street and toward another hotel._ _

__And then another. And another. And another. Finally, at the fifth hotel in the district, a round orange minibot gestured them to the counter without a fuss._ _

__“You poor dears,” the minibot said sadly. “You look like you’ve been tossed out of medical without so much as a by-your-leave. They didn’t even bother to cover those welding scars.”_ _

__“Yeah, it’s been a rough few cycles,” Sideswipe agreed. “Do you have a room open? We could really use it.”_ _

__“Of course, my dears. One suite or two?”_ _

__“One is fine,” Sideswipe said tiredly. “As long as it has two berths and you take hard credits.”_ _

__He tried not to feel discouraged as he remembered how they had been escorted like criminals out of the third hotel they'd tried, just for trying to pay with hard credits instead of an automated chit._ _

__The minibot nodded. “We do, but hard credits must be paid up front and require a ten percent insurance fee in case of theft, damage or other incidental charges.”_ _

__“That’s ridiculous!” Sunstreaker exclaimed._ _

__“I’m sorry, but it is hotel policy.”_ _

__“It’s fine,” the red twin assured the clerk. “My brother’s just overstressed by what we’ve been through.”_ _

__The orange femme nodded again. “I can only imagine. Those mechs at Praxus Medical know what they’re doing, but have absolutely no compassion at all. How many cycles, my dear?”_ _

__“Five.” Sideswipe did his best not to wince as he calculated the cost. Five nights would cost almost half their hard credits and might not give them enough time to get their lives back in order._ _

__“All right.” The minibot didn’t even seem concerned that they were carrying that many credits. “Five nights plus insurance comes to eleven thousand credits.”_ _

__Sunstreaker made an outraged noise, but Sideswipe just reached into his subspace and pulled out the credits. He counted out the required amount crarefully, making note of how much was left, and set it on the counter in front of the minibot._ _

__The orange femme swept the credits off the counter and laid a datapad in their place. "Place your signature glyph at the bottom and we'll get you all settled. Would you like me to send up our detailing artist after you've unpacked?"_ _

__"Sorry, we can't afford it right now." The red twin signed the pad and handed it back._ _

__The clerk glanced at the datapad, then back up the twins with a smile. "I'm afraid you misunderstand, my dear. It's a complementary service."_ _

__"Then we'll take it," Sunstreaker said, unwilling to let an opportunity to let someone else do the work on his finish go to waste. And he was tired of other mechs telling him what he couldn't have today. "Just give us a groon to get unpacked."_ _

__"Of course, dear." The orange mech smiled and handed over a pair of key cards. "Enjoy your stay."_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__"Smokescreen, Streetstar. Keep an optic on things while I'm at Praxus Medical." Prowl nodded to each of the younger mechs._ _

__"Me, sir?" Streetstar looked at Smokescreen in confusion and then back to their superior._ _

__The deputy commissioner looked at the white mech curiously. "Is that a problem, Streetstar? I had thought you would be comfortable with being in command, after your recent promotion."_ _

__"No, sir!" The younger mech replied quickly. "There's no problem. I was just surprised to be tapped, that's all."_ _

__"Excellent. You have my comm codes if anything happens."_ _

__"Give Spotter my love and tell her I said she owes me twenty credits," Smokescreen said as Prowl walked by. "She'll know why."_ _

__"Gambling is strictly prohibited at headquarters, Smokescreen. I would hate to have to write the two of you up for it." The black and white mech turned back and pinned the younger enforcer with a stare._ _

__"No, sir! We were not making bets on enforcer property." The blue and yellow mech grinned unrepetantly. "We were at Mixer's."_ _

__"One cycle, the two of you will fail to be descreet and you'll end up with disciplinary actions on my desk."_ _

__"You know I'd never do that to you, Prowl. Not on purpose, anyway." Smokescreen chuckled at the stricken look crossing Streetstar's face at their banter. "Get going, before they discharge her without you. Streets and I have your back."_ _

__"Very well." Prowl attempted to glare at his cousin, but the blue and yellow mech could see the tiny curve of his mouth that showed how relieved he was that Spotter was being released. "I will return within four groons."_ _

__"Yes, sir!" Streetstar looked even more out of his depth as Prowl stepped out the door. "Smokescreen! How could you act like that? He's your superior officer!"_ _

__"And he was my cousin long before that." Smokescreen turned back to his work. "He knows when I'm playing and when I'm serious."_ _

__"It doesn't matter! It's unprofessional and disrespectful." The white mech frowned._ _

__"Someone has to provide some levety." The blue and yellow mech shrugged. "Streets, after you've been up here in command for a while, you'll understand us. What looks like disrespect might just be keeping everyone sane."_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__"You didn't have to leave the office," Spotter said, smiling as Prowl entered the room. "I would have gotten home fine on my own."_ _

__"I didn't have to, no." He stopped at the side of her berth and pulled the femme into a hug, careful of the cables still connecting her to the monitoring equipment. "But if I hadn't come, you would be crammed into a public transport that could take the better part of a cycle to get to your apartment. I feel better knowing you are going home in a fast, private shuttle and having all your needs tended to before I must return to duty."_ _

__"My hero, rescuing me from public transit and automated energon dispensers." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek plate._ _

__"Always." Prowl turned so that his lips brushed against Spotter's and kissed her softly. "What time are they giving you your final checkup?"_ _

__"Ten joors ago." The grey and gold femme laughed. "Nothing ever seems to run on time around here."_ _

__"Praxus Medical is a busy facility. It would be easy to fall behind." The black and white mech looked toward the door, checking for any of the staff. They should be arriving anytime, if they were already ten joors late._ _

__"Too true." Spotter settled into Prowl's embrace with a contented sigh. "We can just enjoy this moment until they do arrive."_ _

__Prowl smiled and hugged her closer. "Yes we can."_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__Sunstreaker stayed in the hotel room to look over apartment listings on the public network while Sideswipe took a public transport to the Praxian branch of the Cybertron Galactic Bank to have new credit chits issued. Their plans seemed simple enough and the cycle looked like it would pass quickly and easily._ _

__Until Sideswipe walked into the bank._ _

__It wasn't the tellers, who were all bright and friendly, that were the problem. Or the guard, who had smiled and given him a respectful nod--one warrior frame acknowledging another. Or even the branch manager, once Sideswipe finally managed to speak with him._ _

__The problem was that no one in the bank would would give him access to his and Sunstreaker's money._ _

__"I'm sorry, sir." The manager remained polite and civil, though it was clear he would not back down. "The security pass codes on this account have not been updated recently enough for us to accept your codes. Your image profile does not match the profile on file. Spark signature coding was never activated on the account, and you have no physical identification. I'm afraid we cannot help you."_ _

__"How, exactly, do I not match my own image profile?" He was pretty sure it had already been covered, but the manager had talked him in so many circles that he wanted to check again._ _

__"The Sideswipe who is the registered account holder is a performance model. You, sir, are clearly a warrior model, no matter how similar your facial construction may be." The branch manager frowned. "I'm sorry sir, but I must ask you to leave. I cannot grant you access to this account."_ _

__"Fine, sure." Sideswipe just barely managed to keep from pounding his fist into the other mech's elegant desk. "Thanks for nothing."_ _

__The red mech turned and walked out of the manager's office as quickly as he could. As angry as he was, he could just imagine how furious his brother was going to be._ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__The next several cycles passed in something of a blur for Prowl after Spotter's release from medical. He was simply drowned in administrative work--Central Praxus had two deputy commissioners for a reason--and began to lose track of anything that one of the junior enforcers didn't force him to focus on. He spent his rest periods in exhausted reharge and woke feeling barely rested. He didn't know Spotter's actual condition, because she refused to tell him anything that might add to his stress. He didn't know the status of the freed slaves, because he had turned full control of that project over to Smokescreen and the precinct psychologist._ _

__He was doing the work of four mechs--work that had only just been managed by himself and Spotter previously--and that was without any of the political maneuvering or crooked deals Ore had gotten them into. If the city council didn't appoint a new commissioner soon, he was going to burn out._ _

__And then, twenty cycles after the disastrous raid on Crusher's pit, one cycle before the mech's trial was scheduled to begin and three days after Spotter was allowed back on active duty, they sent a courier carrying a message that said they had. The same message summoned Prowl and Spotter to the council hall for the unofficial announcement in front of the other candidates._ _

__Until that moment, Prowl hadn't even realized that she had been a candidate despite being on indefinate medical leave, though it explained why the council had dragged their feet for so long. It also made him wonder just what else he had missed, but he knew he would be finding out shortly._ _

__"I bet they chose Steelspark," Spotter said as their transport made his way through the traffic of the Central District. "They think he's a pushover because he's old."_ _

__"Steelspark is many things, but a pushover is not one of them." Prowl gave her a small smile. "Assuming he would even accept the position, the council would rue the day they chose him. No, their decision will have involved more political favoritism than anything else."_ _

__"Then who do you think they picked?"_ _

__"Onslaught from South or Datatrack from West."_ _

__"Datatrack? Really?"_ _

__The black and white mech nodded. "She has a great deal of favor with senators Lacewing and Venom."_ _

__"The Insecticons? Ugh." Spotter shivered. "Who would even want their favors? They're creepy."_ _

__Prowl's smile turned humorless. "They may be creepy, as you say, but they are still Praxian and command a great deal of power. Even Protector Steelrain listens when they speak."_ _

__"Ugh," the femme repeated with a second shiver. "I don't even know how you can call them Praxian."_ _

__"Because they _are_ Praxian and I would give my spark for an Insecticon as I would for any other citizen of this city."_ _

__"Whatever you say." Spotter turned away and stared out the transport's window at the traffic._ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__"Prowl! So good to see you!" The black and white mech barely had time to brace himself as Steelspark wrapped him in a hug. "How have you been?"_ _

__"Recently, stressed." Prowl extracted himself from the old warrior's grasp as gracefully as possible. "But I am physically well."_ _

__"Good, good. Staying fighting fit? Not running down your gears like some of these desk pilots?"_ _

__"I am, though Central rarely calls for it."_ _

__"Good. It's been my experience that you'll need it when you least expect it." Steelspark turned to the femme. "You must be Spotter. I'm Steelspark and I've heard good things about you."_ _

__"Thank you, sir." Spotter gave him a smile. "Your reputation preceded you, even before you joined the enforcers."_ _

__"In good ways, I hope." The old mech returned her smile. "So are you two as pleased as I am that we'll finally be able to get back to our real jobs after this?"_ _

__"It will be a welcome return to normalcy," Prowl replied._ _

__"Except that we'll work with the new commissioner directly," Spotter added._ _

__"There is that. I wish you the best in working with the new boss, whoever it may be." Steelspark glanced toward the door. "Please excuse me. I need to pay my respects to Datatrack. You know how she can be if she feels snubbed."_ _

__The Central District enforcers watched as the old mech walked toward the newest arrivals. Then they turned away to find their seats in the council hall._ _

__"I thought he'd be more... abrasive," the femme said. "To listen to the cadets, he's a nightmare to have as an instructor."_ _

__"To the cadets, he is." Prowl gestured for her to sit before taking his own seat. "He is hard on them, because they must also learn to be hard when necessary. Among mechs he considers friends, Steelspark is much more companionable."_ _

__"How did you meet?"_ _

__"We served together for several vorns at the Pyrovar Colony base when I was young. It was my first posting, and he took great pride in being my mentor." The mech's lip components turned up slightly at the corners. "We grew very close over that time."_ _

__"That's kind of sweet." Spotter smiled. "That would make it nicer, if they did actually choose Steelspark for the commissioner's post."_ _

__"They will not," Onslaught rumbled, settling into a seat next to the femme. "He is not a tactically sound choice, either politically or administratively."_ _

__Prowl and Spotter both gave the large mech a curious look. "Who do you think they picked then?" She asked._ _

__"Onslaught is not one to participate in such idle gossip." Datatrack interrupted them by sitting down next to Prowl. "Though I am certain he believes the council has chosen him. Though why they would pick an immigrant from Kaon is beyond me."_ _

__"You say that, and yet there is no reason on Cybertron why the council would pick an overrated entomologist for the position." Onslaught looked smug, despite his mask and visor. "Your Insecticon friends cannot open every door for you."_ _

__"They don't have to open all the doors. Just the right ones." The femme from the Western District smirked. "And my allies are useful for more that just shooting everyone until the problem is dead."_ _

__Onslaught clenched his fists and started to stand, but Prowl pinned him with a look. "Whatever your personal grievances are, the two of you can air them after this meeting. We need to present a united front, lest the council decide their choice was in error and they bring in someone from outside Praxus."_ _

__"Well, it's a bit late for that concern," Datatrack said pointedly, glaring at Onslaught._ _

__"Enough!" The black and white mech raised his voice just enough to silence the verbal sparring match. Datatrack's mouth snapped closed in shock and Onslaught chuckled softly before sitting back down._ _

__"It seems our choice was a good one," the head of the city council said as he stepped into the room. "Prowl seems to know how to keep control quite well."_ _

__The silence that fell over the enforcers at the councilmech's words was tangible. Prowl sat, stunned at the implications, while the others stared at him. After several kicks, Steelspark began laughing._ _

__"I knew you had it in you, mech!" The old warrior told him._ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__Sideswipe trudged back to the hotel after another failed day of attempting to find a job. He would take one that only paid in energon rations at this point, just to have the security of knowing where their next round of fuel was coming from, but every place he tried gave him the same two answers. Either he didn’t fit their “candidate profile” or they didn’t have any openings. Even the energon docks had turned him away, and they _always_ needed help, no matter the city._ _

__His defeated mood sank even further when he saw his brother sitting outside next to their belongings. Sunstreaker looked sullen--he new default mood setting, it seemed--but he wasn’t angry which meant there hadn’t been a fight this time._ _

__That was good, because Sideswipe had no idea how he would pay for another of his brother’s violent meltdowns._ _

__“What happened this time?” the red mech asked when he was close enough to be easily heard._ _

__“They wanted the rent.” Sunstreaker shrugged one shoulder. “When I said I didn’t have it, they threw me out.”_ _

__“At least they let you get our stuff.” The former trader sat down next to his twin and buried his face in his hands. “Still no one hiring. I… I don’t know where to go from here, Sunny.”_ _

__The yellow mech grunted noncommittally._ _

__Sideswipe continued. “I never thought we wouldn’t be able to get our money, you know? I never planned for anything else. We’re two of the richest mechs in Praxus, and we have to get our energon from the charity booth at the temple.”_ _

__“At least they still fuel us.” Sunstreaker stood and pulled his brother to his feet as well. “Come on. If we get there early enough, there might be an open berth in the shelter, too.”_ _

__The red mech looked at the yellow mech in surprise. “When did you turn into the rational one?”_ _

__“About a groon after you left. They were nice enough not to throw me out until _after_ the rain storm.”_ _

__“I’m sorry, Sunny.” Sideswipe looked at the ground._ _

__“Don’t be. We’re still together, and we’ll figure something out.” Sunstreaker put an arm around his twin and hugged him briefly. “We’ll figure it out.”_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__There had been outrage at Prowl's selection to become Praxus' new Commissioner from Onslaught and Datatrack, but the ruling council had not backed down from their choice. Prowl spent the majority of the remaining official proceeding in something of a shocked daze, and knew he would be relying on Spotter to fill in some of the gaps in the information he was being given._ _

__His attention snapped quickly into focus when he was asked who he would promote to fill his now-vacant deputy commissioner's position. There were many good, capable mechs who would do well in such a position but Prowl would have to consider potential political angles as well. Not everyone was as well connected as he was, or even as well connected as Datatrack, but there were always concerns for corruption or the appearance of favoritism._ _

__"It will not do to make a hasty decision," the new Commissioner informed the council. "There are multiple candidates that I must consider."_ _

__The head council representative nodded. "Of course. You will inform the council once you've made a decision."_ _

__"I will, Counselor." Prowl inclined his head respectfully._ _

__"Very well. We shall adjourn until the promotion ceremony tomorrow." The council rose and walked out of the meeting hall with as little ceremony as they had entered. The black and white mech found their abruptness disconcerting._ _

__Datatrack stormed out of the room as soon as the council had gone, but Onslaught and Steelspark lingered with Prowl and Spotter. The immigrant from Kaon seemed content to simply observe them, but Steelspark made his way to Prowl’s side._ _

__“Prowl,” the old mech said. “I know the council will try to push you into making a political appointment, rather than promoting someone who deserves the position. There are a few mechs in the East and North precincts that deserve consideration, though. Examine all your candidates and don’t let them bully you. You have enough real problems to deal with, without making another one for yourself.”_ _

__“I know, but thank you.” Prowl gave Steelspark a small, humorless smile. “The council likely believes they’ve made a safe or conservative choice with me, but I do not plan on playing by their rules. We are here to protect the city, not play their political games.”_ _

__“If only more enforcers felt that way,” the deputy from East sighed._ _

__“I would not have left Kaon if that were the case,” Onslaught interrupted. “I may not be pleased with your appointment, Prowl, but I do know that you will be a fair commissioner and I will support you. Do not forget that you have allies in South when the time comes.”_ _

__Onslaught stood and left the room before any of the three Praxians could ask what he meant. Prowl and Steelspark frowned, while Spotter looked confused._ _

__“What is he talking about?” she asked._ _

__“I do not know. But I believe we will find out soon enough.” Prowl sighed. “I’m sorry, Steelspark. We need to head back to headquarters. Ore dealt with a great many problems by ignoring them or throwing money at them, and we are still attempting to straighten them out.”_ _

__“Of course.” Steelspark hugged Prowl and then Spotter. “Be safe, my friend. Don’t be afraid to ask for help, even if it’s just for an extra data clerk.”_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe?"_ _

__The twins looked up from their energon at the cleric who was standing at the end of their table. They didn't know this particular cleric--he wasn't part of the shelter staff--but it wasn't surprising that he knew them. All the clerics and priests seemed to._ _

__"Can we help you?" Sunstreaker asked. They had been trying to make a plan of action so they could get out of the shelter, and he didn't appreciate the interruption._ _

__"The High Priest would like to speak with you." The cleric seemed unperturbed by the yellow mech's shortness with him. "If you would please, come with me."_ _

__"The High Priest?" Sideswipe looked at his brother in confusion. "What would he want with us?"_ _

__"I'm not sure I want to know, with the way our luck has been going." Sunstreaker frowned._ _

__"I feel certain that High Priest Reverence has no I'll intentions toward you." The cleric gestured for them to follow. "Please, this way. He wishes to see you immediately."_ _

__"Couldn't even wait for us to finish our energon," the former artist complained. He stood and subspaced the partial cube._ _

__Sideswipe did the same. "All right. Lead the way, I guess."_ _

__“Thank you. This way, please.” The cleric turned and walked out of the large communal room that hosted the shelter. The former pit fighters followed quickly, unwilling to lose track of their guide in the larger maze of the temple proper. He led them to a small room--smaller than the cell they had shared as Hard Bolt’s slaves--near the center of the building._ _

__The room contained a well-padded recharge berth, a shelf full of datapads and small pieces of art, and cluttered desk with an ancient-looking mech seated behind it. The cleric gestured them inside and closed the door behind them._ _

__The old mech looked at them with a serene smile on his face. “You must be the combat models I have heard so much about. My clerics speak very well of you.”_ _

__“That’s great,” Sideswipe said, “But why are we here?”_ _

__“Forgive me,” the serene smile didn’t leave the other mech’s face. “I should have know that a warrior would prefer directness. I am Reverence, High Priest of this Temple of Primus and I have a proposition for you.”_ _

__“What kind of proposition?” Sunstreaker asked, glancing toward his brother to gauge the red mech’s reaction. He was pleased to see that Sideswipe looked as wary as he was._ _

__“Employment,” Reverence replied simply._ _

__Sideswipe looked a bit more interested at that. “We’re listening.”_ _

__“We have long been a haven for those in need, as the two of you well know, but with many of the recent disturbances in the underground community we have been providing shelter for many mechanisms with ...less noble life goals than the two of you. Theft of personal items in the shelter has become an issue and many of the clerics fear for their safety. The temple would like to employ the two of you as security guards during the rest cycle in order to help reign in the theft and to bring a feeling of safety back to our shelter.”_ _

__“Why us?” The words were out of Sunstreaker’s mouth before he could even process them, but he did want to know why the two of them had been tapped when there were at least three other warframes bunking in the shelter with them._ _

__“My clerics say you’re good mechs,” the High Priest replied. “You do not cause problems, you are trying to better your current circumstances and you have been observed standing up for those weaker than yourselves on more than one occasion. My clerics trust you, and so do many others in the shelter.”_ _

__“Oh.” Suddenly, the yellow mech felt ashamed of the times he had broken up fights or run off bullies simply because they interrupted his peace and quiet. Sideswipe was much kinder, but clearly they were being measured with the same stick._ _

__“What will we have to do, if we accept your proposition?” the red twin asked, preventing Sunstreaker's thoughts from going any further. "And what's the pay, because that matters, you know?"_ _

__"The position itself is rather simple. You would be required to stand guard for the duration of the rest cycle and prevent theft and fighting, or any other criminal activity you observe, through the least violent means possible. I understand that some mechanisms respond only to violence, and it is therefore inescapable, but I would prefer that it not be used within these walls. This is a safe haven and a shelter, after all." Reverence removed a datapad from the clutter on his desk and held it out to them. "The contractual details are on there, but the short version is that you will receive fuel and a private room in exchange for your services, as well as a fifteen credit allowance per deca-cycle. I know it isn't much, but it is all the Temple can afford currently. You will be free to continue seeking other employment when you are not on duty and your contract may be terminated at any time after you find a position that suits you better."_ _

__Sunstreaker had to admit that the old mech presented his case well, but he wouldn't make a decision until his twin had looked over the fine print. Sideswipe knew more about a contract that he did, and would be much more likely to find problems with the arrangement._ _

__The red mech took the time to read the contract before saying anything. "I think this is the most straightforward contract I've ever read. Your really don't believe in loopholes or exploitation, do you?"_ _

__"We do not. Such things are not in keeping with the will of Primus." Reverence gave them another of those serene smiles. "What do you think?"_ _

__"I think seventy five credits a meta-cycle is better than none," Sideswipe replied. "Sunny?"_ _

__The yellow twin didn't smile, but his perpetual frown eased a bit. "I would have done it for just the room and the energon."_ _

__"Excellent!" The High Priest sounded genuinely pleased. "If each of you will sign a copy of the contract, Silverlight will escort you to your new room afterward."_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__"Prowl come on. You've been working on those transfer and promotion files for cycles." Spotter plucked the data pad out of his hand. "You need a break, some energon and at least six joors or recharge."_ _

__"I cannot continue to leave these positions unfilled. You know that." The commissioner attempted to snatch the data pad back, but his deputy darted out of his reach._ _

__"We're overworked and understaffed, yes. But you haven't done more than nap since your promotion." She tucked the pad into her subspace. "It's waited this long. It can wait another shift rotation."_ _

__"The council requires a replacement deputy immediately. Give me the data pad." Prowl's voice took on the warning tone he used on unruly rookies._ _

__"No." Spotter crossed her arms and glared at him._ _

__"Spotter..."_ _

__"No. If you were _anyone_ else, you would have sent them home cycles ago. But no, you'll run yourself to the ground." Her glare deepened. "Do you even know how long you've been locked in here?"_ _

__"A few shifts. Give me the pad before--"_ _

__"A few? A _few_?" The femme's mouth dropped open in shock. "Prowl, you've been in here _five cycles_. That's fifteen duty shifts, and you haven't even left long enough to go to the commissary for fuel. Write me up or whatever, but you are leaving this building for at least the next shift."_ _

__"Five cycles?" The black and white mech checked his chronometer and realized with shock that the deputy commissioner was correct. "I had no idea. I was so busy that I didn't even notice the time."_ _

__"Believe me, the rest of us know. I'd like my work back, by the way." Spotter gave him a wry smile. "Tomorrow, I mean. After you've refueled and recharged."_ _

__"Spotter, I--" Prowl sighed softly. "I'm sorry."_ _

__"You're forgiven. Seriously, though, delegate. That's why you have a command unit." She rounded his desk and pulled the larger Praxian out of his chair. "You don't have to do this all on your own anymore."_ _

__"I suppose I am too used to the old dynamic." Prowl reached over and logged out of his desk terminal. "Come on. If I've been here for five cycles, then you've been here for at least three. We both need a break."_ _

__"And fuel. And maybe a trip to the new Starshimmer Dance Group show."_ _

__"Mm. Perhaps."_ _

__"It's about time you left," Smokescreen quipped as Spotter led Prowl out of the office. "I was beginning to think I'd need to call in a medic or something."_ _

__"You could have said something sooner, you know." The commissioner stopped at his cousin's desk to log his departure from headquarters into the computer._ _

__"And risk your wrath? Not a chance. You know where I recharge." The blue and yellow mech shook his head._ _

__"Only when you're home," Prowl replied dryly._ _

__"Oh, that stings, Prowl. And here I thought you loved me." Smokescreen clutched his hands together dramatically over his spark._ _

__"Only because I am required to by familial bonds." Prowl kept his expression blank until the younger mech started chuckling, then he gave his cousin a small smile. "Do not call either of us for anything that's not a dire emergency. For the next six duty shifts, Spotter and I are on vacation and you should call Onslaught or Steelspark for assistance."_ _

__"Six duty shifts, got it. We promise not to burn the place down while you're gone."_ _

__"Oh please don't," Spotter said. "I'd hate to com back from vacation and have to job hunt."_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__The rest period was quiet, and Sunstreaker decided he liked it fairly quickly. The few mech's who were online weren't interested in small talk or idle chatter and they left him alone to do his job. He knew his brother was suffering a bit from lack of social activities, but he had always needed more face to face contact than the former artist._ _

__It was almost peaceful enough for him to try his hand at making art again--Reverence had even said they could do things to pass the time if the rest period was too dull--but he knew he couldn't create beauty anymore. The mechs and femmes who had liked his art before wouldn't be interested in the death and destruction that filled his spark now._ _

__He turned away from thoughts of his art and the despair that always followed them. He just wanted to enjoy this peace while he could. Before something _else_ happened that took this away from them, too._ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__"Streetstar, come and give me a hand."_ _

__The young mech sprang to his feet immediately and dashed into Prowl's office. "What do you need, Commissioner?"_ _

__Prowl did his best not to laugh at the young mech's enthusiasm. It was endearing that Streetstar wanted to prove himself capable so desperately, but he would not have been promoted if he had not already done so out on the streets and as a division lead. "I need these documents delivered to Deputy Onslaught. They are sensitive and I cannot trust them to a commercial courier. And when those are delivered, there is a second batch for Deputy Steelspark. Can I trust you with this delivery?"_ _

__"Yes, sir!" Streetstar barely managed not to salute. "You need them there today?"_ _

__"I do. Especially the package going to East." Prowl slid two small bundles across hs desk to the white mech._ _

__The young mech smiled as he picked them up and tucked them into subspace. "I won't let you down, Commissioner!"_ _

__Streetstar left the room, clearly feeling confident after being trusted with an important task. Spotter managed not to laugh until he was gone._ _

__"Prowl! Did you really just send a captain to deliver transfer orders to East and West?"_ _

__"Streetstar has felt out of place and untrusted since he arrived. By sending him to deliver 'sensitive documents', I bolster his sense of belonging and tell him that I find him trustworthy." Prowl leaned back in his chair, relaxing briefly before tackling the next problem on his desk. "He is a good officer, and needs to know that I think that."_ _

__"That's kind of sweet, Prowl. I didn't realize you were so in tune with inter-personal communication."_ _

__"I'm not," the black and white admitted softly. "Smokescreen pointed out the issue."_ _

__"Maybe you should have just given him your old job."_ _

__"No. I need Smokescreen where I have him." Safely out of a direct command rank, where he could continue to mingle with the other enforcers and remain Prowl's optics and audial sensors._ _

__"I don't know, Prowl. I think he'd be good at it." The femme moved closer and perched on the corner of the Commissioner's desk, facing him. "He's got your talent for tactical thinking, the others already like and respect him and his observational skills are amazing."_ _

__"No. He stays where he is. Chief Detective Smokescreen is a tactical advantage I'm not yet ready to give up."_ _

__"Chief Detective?" Spotter asked, tone disbelieving._ _

__"Indeed." Prowl gave her a small smile._ _

__"Wait," Smokescreen said, peeking in through the doorway where he had clearly been eavesdropping. "I'm being promoted?"_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__"So if you're promoting me, what happens to Chief Oversee?" Smokescreen set a cube of distressingly green high grade in front of Prowl._ _

__The black and white mech poked the cube with one finger. "Oversee is moving to the West precinct, where he will re-train and restructure the detectives there and hopefully begin to curb the plague of unsolved crimes there."_ _

__"Just taste it." The blue and yellow mech nudged the cube closer to his cousin before sipping from his identical drink. "And you know that's going to get under Datatrack's plating. Are you sure you want to antagonize her and her senator friends?"_ _

__"Lacewing has little power in local circles anymore and Venom is too busy dealing with the dissidents in his syndicate to present a real problem until it is too late. Much of the underworld is still in disarray since Ore's death and Crusher's arrest." Tentatively, Prowl picked up the cube his cousin had brought and sipped it. The flavor rolled across his oral sensors in a wave of sweetness and settled into his tank with a pleasant tingle. "This is good."_ _

__"Mixer just started importing it from the colony on Moonbase One. I discovered it during that party he threw for you right after your promotion." Smokescreen grinned. "You really should have been here for it. Best party I've been to in a deca-vorn."_ _

__"If it was your kind of party, I'm glad I stayed in the office." Prowl took another drink from his cube and enjoyed the flavor and tingling feeling for a moment. "You are willing to accept this promotion?"_ _

__"Of course I am! I love being a detective, but I like planning and assigning, too. I've been helping Oversee with some of the administrative stuff for a while, and I actually really like it. Running the department will be like a dream come true." The younger mech took another drink as well. "Who are you bringing in to fill your old post? And mine, for that matter."_ _

__"Your post will be filled by an Insecticon detective from West named Kickback. The previous chief detective in West gave him excellent recommendations for promotion."_ _

__"Not sure how well you can trust his judgment. He's the one they found half-eaten outside that brothel in Lower Vos."_ _

__"Being murdered does not render a mech's judgment invalid. And I have you to keep an optic on Kickback if I'm wrong." The black and white mech smiled at his cousin._ _

__"Oh just what I wanted to do. Sparkling-sit an Insecticon." The younger mech pouted into his high grade._ _

__"I have every confidence in your ability to handle it." Prowl picked up his high grade and finished the cube in one drink. "Now, please excuse me. I promised Spotter that I would take her to the final performance of _Symphony for the Stars_ tonight."_ _

__"I think I'm jealous. You never take me to symphonies anymore." Smokescreen grinned. "You two have a good night. I'll just have to be surprised with everyone else for our new deputy."_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__"Hey, Sunstreaker, look!" Sideswipe waved his brother over to the tiny computer terminal the clerics kept in the shelter._ _

__Sunstreaker made his way over and looked over his brother's shoulder. "Is that the deputy commissioner who arrested us?"_ _

__"Yeah, but get this." The red twin scrolled down through the news feed. "They made him commissioner twelve cycles ago. Now he's shaking up the whole enforcer chain of command."_ _

__"So?"_ _

__"So, he's maybe not as bad as we thought. He's arranged for the other pit fighters to learn a trade, and he got the city of Praxus to put them up in housing rent free until they're employed."_ _

__"He's just trying to make himself look good. Let it go, Sides. We're on our own, like always." The yellow mech turned away._ _

__"If he's trying to look good, why'd he promote two Insecticons into his precinct?"_ _

__"He did what?" Despite himself, Sunstreaker returned to his twin's side._ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__"How dare you bring in an Insecticon as my equal, when you know how I feel about them!"_ _

__Prowl looked at Spotter blandly. "Your personal opinion of the Insecticons was irrelevant to their ability to perform their duties. They are competent mechs and they are the symbol of change that the enforcers need to be presenting to the public. You can and will work with them."_ _

__"Is that your _tactical opinion_ , sir?"_ _

__"No. It is an order. You are capable of working with Barrage and Kickback, and you will do so. Unless you would prefer a transfer as well?"_ _

__Spotter glared and crossed her arms. "No, sir."_ _

__"Then stop acting like a spoiled sparkling who can get what she wants by throwing a tantrum." Prowl turned back to the forms on his desk so that he could confirm the transfers. "The Insecticons stay."_ _

__"We'll discuss this later," she said darkly._ _

__"No, we won't. It was a professional decision and has no bearing outside these walls."_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__From the moment they switched with the day shift guards, Sideswipe had a sinking feeling about the night. He couldn't pin it down to any one thing, he just knew that it was going to be bad. The kind of bad where some bot ended up at Praxus Medical, even._ _

__He just hadn't expected it to be his brother._ _

__Sunstreaker had stepped in when one of the new warframes in the shelter had begun rifling through the lock boxes--not actually locked of course because the minibot was a trusting spark--belonging to Hubcap, an out of work communications hub operator who had been in the shelter as long as they had been. The warframe responded to the interruption with predictable violence, but it wasn't anything Sunny couldn't have handled._ _

__Except that the other mech pulled an energy knife._ _

__Sunstreaker put the other mech down, but he was so covered in stab wounds that he collapsed in a puddle of energon moments later. They clerics called for a medic and the emergency responder transported him to the medical facility while the enforcers dragged his assailant to the jail._ _

__Sideswipe was left to finish his guard shift, preoccupied with worry and fear that his brother might not make it.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__Prowl was glad to sit down with his deputies, Smokescreen and the precinct psychologist Disposition to discuss the status of the mech's freed from Crusher's arena. He needed a thorough update on the project and Barrage needed to know what was going on and why the Chief Detective was handling the project rather than the city's social workers._ _

__"So far," Smokescreen said, smiling proudly, "Fifteen of the former fighters have graduated from trade school and thirteen of them have jobs. The other two are still undergoing social rehabilitation counseling with Disposition. All of the younglings are still attending school regularly, along with most of the adults. Another ten should graduate within the meta-cycle. The program's working, Prowl. At least for now."_ _

__"I do not understand why this is being handled by the Enforcers," Barrage rumbled. "This is a job for the social workers and therapists."_ _

__"Ore destroyed their lives," Smokescreen told the Insecticon. "We owed them something to replace what they lost."_ _

__"And the social workers are up to their optics in the problems of registered citizens," Spotter added. Prowl was impressed by how well she was working with Barrage, even though she hated every moment of it. "We had the personnel and the knowledge, so we took over."_ _

__"It is a form of penance, then?" The western mech asked._ _

__"Uh... yeah, I guess so," Smokescreen replied._ _

__Prowl had never thought of their actions as penance, but perhaps Barrage was correct. They were trying to right a wrong they had, as a precinct, done to the pit fighters._ _

__"This, I can understand," the Insecticon said. "Tell me more about this program."_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__“Prowl, a moment of your time.”_ _

__“Yes, Barrage?” The Commissioner gestured toward the chair across from his desk._ _

__The Insecticon sat, then steepled his fingers as he gazed at the black and white mech. “I waited until I saw you working to make my own judgments, but I feel that you should be aware of the accusations of favoritism and abuse of your position that are circulating among the other precincts.”_ _

__“I have heard whispers,” Prowl confirmed. “Tell me what you’ve heard.”_ _

__“The rumors vary, of course, from plausible to wildly unbelievable. The most common are that you broke up Datatrack’s command staff because she protested your promotion and because she openly dislikes you. And that Smokescreen became Chief Detective because he is your sparkling and that he will only drive the division into ruin.” Barrage paused for a moment. “And that you have forced Spotter into a relationship in order to keep her position.”_ _

__“I had not heard that last one.” The Commissioner smiled humorlessly. “I am certain it has sprung from her recent insistence on more public outings. What is your opinion, now that you have had time to work with us?”_ _

__“That you are the most cohesive command unit it has been my privilge to work with, and that if any mech ever attempted to use her position as leverage for an intimate relationship, she would remove their spike and use it as a data pad prop.” The green and orange mech seemed to admire this trait in the femme, which Prowl found a bit ironic. “I am concerned about Smokescreen, though. He is very young to hold the rank you’ve given him.”_ _

__“I believe he is capable of doing as well in the position as I did as a tactical lieutenant at his age. He was Oversee’s first recommendation for his replacement when I moved him to West.”_ _

__“Then the fact that he is your sparkling has no bearing on your consideration for him?”_ _

__“My sparkling?” Prowl blinked his optic shutters in surprise. “Smokescreen is not my sparkling. I was his guardian for the last two vorns before his adult upgrade, but I did not create him. He is my cousin, the offspring of my creator’s brother and a Seeker from Upper Vos. And no, his relationship to me had not been a factor in his promotion. The only mech who has taken our relationship into consideration that way is Smokescreen himself, when he decided to follow me into the Enforcers.”_ _

__“You are seen with him in public often.”_ _

__“Of course. We take our evening fuel at Mixer’s, as has been our custom since he reached his majority.” The Praxian shrugged one shoulder. “It was common knowledge at the precinct, even before I become deputy commissioner. Anything else is simply gossip.”_ _

__“You do not feel it necessary to quash the rumors?” The Insecticon seemed genuinely surprised._ _

__“No. There are mechanisms who will believe the rumors and the worst of me, no matter what I say or how much proof I offer to the contrary. The ones that matter are the ones smart enough or bold enough to determine for themselves.”_ _

__“What about Datatrack? If she decides to act on this misinformation campaign, there could be real trouble for you.”_ _

__“No worse than what I receive from Protector Steelrain.” Prowl smiled ruefully. “If I can endure his dramatic tactics, I can endure hers as well.”_ _

__“I hope that someday I have half your confidence, Prowl.” Barrage smiled slightly. “Thank you for your time, and for your honesty.”_ _

__“I would never give you anything less.”_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__“Hey, Sides.” Sunstreaker’s voice was slightly slurred from the sedatives the medic had given him to keep him still during his repairs, but it was the most beautiful sound Sideswipe could remember hearing._ _

__“Sunny!” The red mech jumped out of his chair and moved to the side of his brother’s medical berth. “How you feeling?”_ _

__“Like I got my aft kicked and then had it repaired by those sadists at Praxus Medical.” The yellow mech scrubbed his face with one hand. “That _is_ what happened, right?”_ _

__“Yeah. The medic said you wouldn’t have survived if you didn’t have all those fighting mods. They routed all your really vital fluids away from the places the thief was stabbing.” Sideswipe gave into the urge to bend down and hug his brother. “I stood around and worried about you my whole shift. Never, ever do that again.”_ _

__“No promises. Not like I went in there expecting a knife.” Sunstreaker hugged him back. “So when do I get out of here?”_ _

__“The nurse said they’d release you once you could walk in a straight line. I guess they used the really good sedatives.”_ _

__“Actually,” They both turned at the unfamiliar voice. A large blue mech stood in the doorway, sporting an Enforcer’s badge. “You will be released into my custody momentarily.”_ _

__“What?” Sunstreaker didn’t try to hide his disbelief._ _

__“Strife has levied assault charges against you, Sunstreaker. I’m afraid you’re under arrest.”_ _

___”What?!”_ _ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__Silverlight, the cleric who had introduced them to Reverence and then sat with Sunstreaker at medical before Sideswipe arrived, accompanied the red twin to the precinct the yellow twin had been taken to. The fighter was grateful for the support, and for the fact that Silverlight would probably able to talk him down if he got angry._ _

__"I'm sorry, sir. I can't give you any I formation." The enforcer at the front desk said. He gave Sideswipe a smile that looked fake. "Perhaps Detective Longarm will be able to help you once he's finished in interrogation."_ _

__The former pit fighter balled his hands into fists and would have shouted at the enforcer, but Silverlight put a hand on his shoulder._ _

__"Thank you, officer. That will be sufficient." The cleric made the sign of Primus' blessing and turned the red mech toward an uncomfortable looking bench. "Please make certain that Detective Longarm is aware that we are waiting."_ _

__"Sure, sure." The enforcer agreed with a nod._ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__"Hey, Smokescreen, guess who I heard was locked up in Onslaught's jail." Streetstar froze when he saw Prowl standing at the blue and yellow mech's desk. "Uh, good cycle, Commissioner."_ _

__"Good cycle, Streetstar," the black and white mech replied. "Don't stop on my account. Please, continue with your information. Anything can prove useful, even gossip."_ _

__"Yeah, Streets. I keep telling you Prowl's fine to talk around." Smokescreen smiled easily. "Who's Onslaught got locked up that you think would interest me?"_ _

__"Your favorite artist," the white mech replied._ _

__"Sunstreaker? Not a chance." The Chief Detective was dismissive, but Prowl straightened and gave Streetstar's report his full attention._ _

__"He really is," the young mech told them. "Some warframe charged him with assault."_ _

__"Despite what my cousin wishes to believe, that does sound like the Sunstreaker we know." Prowl made a thoughtful noise. "However, I notice that you didn't mention his brother."_ _

__"Apparently he's been camped out in the lobby. With a cleric from the Southern temple." Streetstar looked at the commissioner curiously. "Is that important?"_ _

__"Yes," the black and white mech replied. "It means there is a great deal more to this story. Smokescreen, when was the last time you were at Southern?"_ _

__"Not since I was a rookie," the blue and yellow mech replied._ _

__"Barrage," Prowl turned to the Insecticon, who had been attempting to look like he wasn't listening. "Clear all my appoints except for the post duty shift meeting with Protector Steelrain. Smokescreen and I are going to pay a visit to Onslaught."_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__Southern Precinct was a darker, dirtier place that Central. It housed the city's energon purification plant and several manufacturers, mechs who worked for wages too small to give them the ability to move into better parts of the city and the criminals who preyed on them. Onslaught and his enforcers did their best to protect the citizenry, but that wasn't enough to clean the grime off the buildings or purify the atmosphere._ _

__Idly, Prowl wondered if Onslaught had been banished here because it was similar to Kaon or if he had wanted the position._ _

__"Now I remember why I don't come visiting," Smokescreen said as he looked up at the station._ _

__"It is left out of the tourist guides for a reason," Prowl agreed. "Come. Let's find out what's really going on."_ _

__They walked to the door and stepped inside, Smokescreen leading the way. The enforcer manning the desk smiled when he saw the blue and yellow mech. This his optics went wide._ _

__"Commissioner Prowl, sir! We weren't expecting you!"_ _

__"It is a surprise visit. Please inform Onslaught that I'm here." Prowl did his best to look casual while looking around the lobby for Sideswipe._ _

__"Yes, sir!" The Southern Enforcer immediately turned to do as instructed, while the Commissioner crossed the room._ _

__Sideswipe was curled up on a narrow bench, recharging. Kneeling on the floor next to him was a silver and white mech that Prowl assumed was the cleric Streetstar had mentioned. The cleric appeared to be meditating or praying--two things Prowl was always loathe to interrupt._ _

__"The mech at the desk is Stop Light," Smokescreen said, giving the cleric a few more moments of peace. "He used to be a traffic patrol unit, until he lost his legs in a cosmic rust incident my first meta-cycle in the precinct. His self repair systems have rejected so many replacement limbs that medical won't even try anymore. He's a good mech, but he can get bitter if you mention it."_ _

__"Cosmic rust?"_ _

__"Biological weapon smuggler." The younger mech shrugged. "I don't know details beyond that."_ _

__"Thank you for your patience, Enforcers," the silver mech said when the conversation paused. "I was asking Primus for assistance during these troubled times for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Are either of you Detective Longarm?"_ _

__"We are not," Prowl replied. "I am Commissioner Prowl and this is Detective Smokescreen. We are... acquaintances of the twins."_ _

__"I am Silverlight, a cleric of the Order of Harmony at the Temple of Charity." The silver and white mech stood and laid a hand carefully on Sideswipe's arm. The red mech's optics lit dimly. "It is good that the twins have acquaintances who would come and give their support."_ _

__"We hope we can do more than help," Smokescreen told him._ _

__Sideswipe bolted upright at the sound of the blue and yellow mech's voice. "You!"_ _

__The dective chuckled. "Me again. I'm like a scraplet infection. You never can quite get rid of me."_ _

__The red mech looked between the cousins before settling his gaze on the older mech. "Prowl, you have to help us! Sunny's locked up in there on some made up charge and I can't even get the detective in charge of the case to speak with me."_ _

__"Looks like there's a _lot_ more going on here than we knew," Smokescreen said._ _

__"Indeed it does," Onslaught rumbled unhappily from behind them. "Stop Light, who was on duty when this mech arrived?"_ _

__"Temperance, sir," Stop Light replied. "Relieved him myself, at third groon."_ _

__"Call him back in." The Deputy Commissioner's voice was hard. "Tell him he has a disciplinary meeting to attend. The rest of you may come with me."_ _

__Prowl smiled slightly at how clearly in command Onslaught was. He would be happy to cede authority to him inside these walls, as long as doing so wouldn't run counter to his goals._ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__Sunstreaker frowned when the _huge_ blue and grey enforcer approached the energy barrier of his cell. That frown deepened when he saw that he was flanked by the enforcer investigating the assault charge and Prowl._ _

__Prowl, of all mechs. It would be his luck that the commissioner wasn’t as well intentioned as his brother believed and had come to taunt him about having finally gotten his comeuppance for his bad attitude._ _

__“Sunstreaker,” the huge mech rumbled. “I am Onslaught, Deputy Commissioner in charge of this precinct. I believe that you are acquainted with Commissioner Prowl and Longarm.”_ _

__The yellow mech noticed that Longarm was no longer being address with his rank, but decided it was best not to comment on it. “I am.”_ _

__“Excellent.” Onslaught reached for the panel that controlled the barrier and deactivated the energy field. “Sunstreaker, on behalf of the Southern District of the Praxus Enforcers and its officers, I apologize for the injustices you endured at the whim of former detective Longarm and former officer Temperance. You are free to go, but our legal counsel may be in touch if your testimony is necessary during their trial.”_ _

__

__Sunstreaker didn’t give the big mech time to change his mind. He stepped out the cell and then watched, disbelieving, as Onslaught shoved Longarm inside. “Trial?”_ _

__“For a list of charges,” Prowl affirmed. “Including false imprisonment and misconduct. I am sorry this happened.”_ _

__The yellow mech shrugged one shoulder. “It… it’s not fine, but it’s done. Did you come down here just to make sure they did it right?”_ _

__“You would still be sitting in that cell if he had not come to Southern,” Onslaught said. “I was preparing my testimony for a court appearance tomorrow and had no idea you had been brought in.”_ _

__“You came just to bail me out?” Sunstreaker gave the black and white mech a look that was almost awed._ _

__“That and to make sure your brother stopped sleeping in the lobby.” Prowl’s response was dry, but his optics shone with humor._ _

__Maybe Sideswipe was right after all. “Wow. Thanks, Prowl.”_ _

__“You’re welcome.”_ _

__“Come on. Let’s go get my idiot brother so he and I can get back to work before we manage to become unemployed and homeless again.”_ _

__“Again?” Prowl frowned._ _

__“Yeah. It’s been rough since the pit. Homeless, broke, homeless. I really don’t want to talk about it.”_ _

__The commissioner nodded and did not pry any further._ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__“You really didn’t have to escort us back,” Sideswipe said, stopping outside the temple and transforming into his root mode. “We know how to get to the temple better than anywhere else in Praxus.”_ _

__“I know that the two of you do not require an escort. I have seldom met two mechanisms more capable of taking care of themselves, even in adverse situations.” Prowl transformed as well, gave him a small smile, attempting to convey the sincerity of his complement. “However, I have a proposition for you and I did not wish to discuss it at the precinct.”_ _

__Sunstreaker, Smokescreen and Silverlight stopped and transformed as well. The yellow mech moved to his twin’s side almost instinctively, while the detective moved to his cousin’s._ _

__“I will leave you to your discussion,” Silverlight said. He bowed and made the sign of Primus’ blessing over the group. “Be well, Enforcers. I hope that if we meet again, it will be under better circumstances.”_ _

__“As do I.” Prowl returned the cleric’s bow. “Good day, Silverlight. Thank you for you help.”_ _

__“You and the twins are most welcome.” The silver and white mech turned and mounted the steps to the temple._ _

__Once Silverlight was out of sight, Sideswipe turned back to Prowl. “So what’s this proposition that you didn’t want to discuss in front of Onslaught?”_ _

__“Sunstreaker said that it has been difficult since Crusher was arrested.” The black and white mech twitched his doorwings unhappily. “I cannot give you employment--”_ _

__“We have jobs!” The yellow twin said sharply._ _

__“Better employment, then,” Prowl amended. “But I can give you private accomodations in Central Praxus, regular rations of standard grade fuel and a door that will lock against the outside.”_ _

__“We have a place to live, too.” The red twin crossed his arms. “So I hope you’re not saying the temple isn’t good enough.”_ _

__“Not at all. This temple is one of the most secure in the region, and one of the most devoted to the mechs who take shelter under its roof.” The commissioner held his hands up placatingly. “I want to offer you a home.”_ _

__“What in that government subsidized housing the other fighters are using? It’s not much better than the temple.” Sideswipe shook his head. “We’ll stay thanks.”_ _

__“A home with me. A real home, not an apartment or a single room. Complete with energon prep unit and heated wash racks.” Prowl paused to give them time to consider. He wanted them to say yes, so that they could have something _finally_ go right for them._ _

__“It’s a really nice house,” Smokescreen spoke up. “Temperature controllable solvent showers and the full tier entertainment package on the vid, even though he never watches it.”_ _

__“What’s in it for you?” Sunstreaker asked._ _

__“Nothing,” the elder Praxian replied. “Except occasional companionship before or after our respective work shifts.”_ _

__Neither twin looked sold on the idea and Prowl felt a pang of disappointment. He hadn’t wanted them to come right away--they did have employment with the temple and would need to tell the high priest what was going on--but he did want them to move in. He was surprised by the intensity of his own want, but the vorns had been lonely since Smokescreen moved out._ _

__“Thanks, but no.” Sideswipe shook his head. “We need to focus on getting our real lives back.”_ _

__“You have both said things like that now. What do you mean?” Prowl frowned. “Why are you living in a shelter?”_ _

__“We don’t have ‘proper’ ident cards, because ours expired while we were in slavery. The bank won’t give us our money, because we don’t look like we did before and because we don’t have ident cards. No one in Praxus wants to hire combat models. Hotels and apartments don’t let you stay rent free.” The red mech crossed his arms and glared. “The list gets longer, but it all means we end up here. And at least Reverence doesn’t make us take charity to survive anymore.”_ _

__“The ident cards and the bank problems just mean you need a lawyer,” Smokescreen said thoughtfully. “Reinstating your status is probably easier than the declarations of life we had to do for a lot of the other slaves. You just need a bit of time.”_ _

__“Lawyers aren’t free, in case you missed that,” Sunstreaker said darkly._ _

__“They are,” Prowl said slowly, “If you are part of my household. It is part of the benefits package given to the Commissioner upon promotion. City-sponsored legal aid for all members of the household.”_ _

__“It says household and not family?” the blue and yellow mech asked._ _

__“It does. I found the wording strange initially, but I believe it could be the answer to your problems.” The commissioner gave the twins a hopeful look. “What do you think?”_ _

__Sunstreaker and Sideswipe turned to look at each other thoughtfully. Neither mech spoke aloud but they came to some sort of accord, as Sideswipe turned back with a smile._ _

__“We think the worst that can happen is that you have to put up with us for a long time if you’re wrong about this.”_ _

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__They passed by a warm yellow star the day the twins moved into Prowl’s house near the Minor Garden. The light and potential for free energy--and energon, by extension--brought the citizens of Praxus out into the streets in droves, and they passed more than one party as the brought their meager belongings over._ _

__One of Prowl’s neighbors asked Sideswipe to dance to the music her family was playing. Sunstreaker stared at the star for a long while before finally taking out a sketch pad._ _

__Prowl smiled, and hoped this was the beginning of good things for them._ _


End file.
